Carlos Fernandes (footballer, born 1979)
| birth_place = Kinshasa, Zaire | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Caála | clubnumber = 13 | youthyears1 = 1992–1998 | youthclubs1 = Vilafranquense | years1 = 1998–2001 | clubs1 = Vilafranquense | caps1 = 65 | goals1 = 0 | years2 = 2001–2002 | clubs2 = Campomaiorense | caps2 = 0 | goals2 = 0 | years3 = 2002–2003 | clubs3 = Amora | caps3 = 14 | goals3 = 0 | years4 = 2003–2004 | clubs4 = Felgueiras | caps4 = 33 | goals4 = 0 | years5 = 2004–2005 | clubs5 = Boavista | caps5 = 33 | goals5 = 0 | years6 = 2006–2007 | clubs6 = Steaua Bucureşti | caps6 = 22 | goals6 = 0 | years7 = 2007–2008 | clubs7 = Boavista | caps7 = 9 | goals7 = 0 | years8 = 2008 | clubs8 = → Foolad (loan) | caps8 = 3 | goals8 = 0 | years9 = 2008–2009 | clubs9 = Foolad | caps9 = 29 | goals9 = 0 | years10 = 2009–2010 | clubs10 = Rio Ave | caps10 = 28 | goals10 = 0 | years11 = 2010–2011 | clubs11 = Bucaspor | caps11 = 14 | goals11 = 0 | years12 = 2013 | clubs12 = Feirense | caps12 = 11 | goals12 = 0 | years13 = 2013–2014 | clubs13 = Moreirense | caps13 = 16 | goals13 = 0 | years14 = 2015– | clubs14 = Caála | caps14 = 10 | goals14 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2009– | nationalteam1 = Angola | nationalcaps1 = 16 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | club-update = 25 October 2015 | nationalteam-update = 26 January 2012 }} Carlos Alberto Fernandes (born 8 December 1979), known simply as Carlos, is an Angolan professional footballer who plays for C.R. Caála as a goalkeeper. Club career Born in Kinshasa, Zaire, Carlos started his career as a forward, subsequently moving into goalkeeper upon replacing an injured teammate. He started playing professionally with lowly UD Vilafranquense, having a short stint with S.C. Campomaiorense in the second division afterwards. Carlos then returned to the lower leagues, with Amora FC. After a string of good performances with F.C. Felgueiras in the second level (sharing teams with Marcelo Moretto, later of S.L. Benfica), he signed with Primeira Liga's Boavista F.C. for the 2004–05 season. At Boavista, Carlos was initially second-choice behind veteran William Andem, but eventually gained starting honors. This prompted a January 2006 move to Romania's FC Steaua Bucureşti, thus becoming the first Portuguese player to have played in the country's Liga I. Shortly after his arrival, he lost the confidence of fans and general manager Mihai Stoica alike, with the latter declaring at a TV show that the player, although greatly underachieving, had been put under immense pressure due to the fact of being the team's only foreigner; he was released and rejoined Boavista on 30 May 2007, having previously trained for a time with Charlton Athletic to remain fit. In 2007–08, after losing first-choice status to Liechtensteiner Peter Jehle, Carlos was loaned to Foolad F.C. in January 2008, with the move being made permanent the following campaign – the Iran Pro League club was coached by compatriot Augusto Inácio. After spending one year in Iran, Carlos moved back to Portugal in the summer of 2009, joining Rio Ave FC. He only missed two league games, as the Vila do Conde side retained their top division status. International career Through his grandmother, Carlos chose to represent Angola at international level, the first cap coming in 2009 at nearly 30 years of age. He represented his adopted nation at the following year's Africa Cup of Nations, played on home soil. Carlos was also the starter in the 2012 Africa Cup of Nations tournament, participating in the first two games but missing the third due to yellow card accumulation, as the Palancas Negras exited in the group stage. References External links * * *RomanianSoccer profile and stats * * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Angolan people of Portuguese descent Category:Sportspeople from Kinshasa Category:Portuguese footballers Category:Angolan footballers Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Primeira Liga players Category:Segunda Liga players Category:Portuguese Second Division players Category:S.C. Campomaiorense players Category:Amora F.C. players Category:F.C. Felgueiras players Category:Boavista F.C. players Category:Rio Ave F.C. players Category:C.D. Feirense players Category:Moreirense FC players Category:Liga I players Category:FC Steaua București players Category:Foolad FC players Category:Süper Lig players Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:C.R. Caála players Category:Angola international footballers Category:2010 Africa Cup of Nations players Category:2012 Africa Cup of Nations players Category:Portuguese expatriate footballers Category:Expatriate footballers in Romania Category:Expatriate footballers in Iran Category:Expatriate footballers in Turkey Category:Portuguese expatriates in Romania Category:Portuguese expatriates in Iran